Hidden Secrets
by Demon-General91
Summary: Natsu is a huge pop star who've came back to His hometown Magnolia. He finds out a certain blonde isn't a fan. "You're special" "And you're a slob that needs to go back in his world" What will become of these two? Will he find out that she hides a dark secret? What obstacles does he have to go through to make her fall in love? [Summary Change] [Title Change from Rock Band Lovers]
1. Chapter 1: He's back!

Chapter 1: He's back!

"Heeeey! Hurry up, you're so slow"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming"

"Stop dragging your feet, you're late."

"Ugh! Why do i have to go? I'm not even a fan. Can't I just go home?"

"Lucy!" The two girls shouted at the same time.

Today was a day Lucy wanted to relax, but instead of relaxing she is being dragged by Levy and Erza to go see a concert. She takes no interest in this concert whatsoever, since she isn't a fan of HIM. She didn't even care who he was, The blonde just thought of him as another wannabe for more attention.

"You guys know I'm not a fan right?" Lucy spits out.

"Yeah we know" Erza replies casually like this is an everyday question she answers. As she starts twirling her finger into her hair.

"I don't get how you're not a fan, I mean you can hate the singer, but I sure love the guy on the bass." Levy says.

"That is true, but personally I like the guy on the drums." Erza blurts out blushing.

"STILL! I'm not hating or anything, I just don't like them that's all." Lucy flustering waving her hands in the air.

"Lets just go. I want the fronts so don't lose each other." Erza says.

The three girls heads into the crowd heading for the front near the stage for a better view. Unfortunately there were a lot of people, so they were struggling being shoved, pushed and almost knocked over to get near the front.

***CLICK***

***WHOOSH***

Lights begun to appear on the stage and smoke began covering the floor of the stage. Everyone in the crowd, but Lucy, were screaming. The Band was already on the stage and they began to play, it made the fans scream even louder.

"Hurry up, we're almost by the stage!" Levy says in cheery voice.

A salmon haired teen appears on the stage and began to sing, all the girls were shrieking for Natsu. Lucy glances over to the girls and those two are already in fan-girl mode, yet their still dragging Lucy near the front. Natsu began to dance on the stage making the crowd go wild, from the corner of his eye he notices a blonde girl. Natsu started to eye her as he sings and dance till she looks his way, trying to get her attention. As the three girls finally made a stop, Lucy glances over to Natsu and notices that he was staring at her. They looked into each others eyes from a couple of time throughout the concert. In his ending song Natsu gave Lucy a smirk, then Lucy quickly looks always from her embarrassment, her cheeks got bright red telling from her pale skin. As it ended, it was lucky for Lucy that the crowd started to separate and she could finally breathe.

"OMG! Did you see him looking our way? I swear that the dude on the drums, bass and lead singer looked our way!" Levy starts blabbering.

"Umm...really? I didn't notice." Lucy pretends that nothing happened.

"I'm pretty sure the lead singer was eyeing Lucy for a couple of times." Erza says creepily, elbowing Lucy.

"What? Nonsense, maybe it was someone else." Lucy tries to act naturally.

"Anyways lets go see them at the back! We might get them to actually notice us." Levy shouts out while running.

Lucy, Erza and Levy heads to the back and there were already fans waiting by the doors. Lucy can still remember that Natsu was actually looking at her and she started to grin.

"What you grinning about Lu-chan?" Levy asks sarcastically.

"O-oh i-it's nothing!" Lucy stutters, trying to hide it.

"Look! Here they come!" Erza says waving her hand to come.

The door opened and members of the band began walking out one by one. When either Levy or Erza's favourite came out they would start screaming out to them trying to get their attention, then there's Lucy, whom doesn't want to be here yet is concerned why the lead singer was looking at bass guitarist came walking out and Levy began to scream out to him.

"Ekkkk! Gajeel! Over here!" Levy screamed out.

The bass guitarist, Gajeel, looked over to Levy and her a smirk. Then the one on the drums came and Erza began to scream out to him.

"Jellal! Look over here!" Erza shouts out.

The one on the drums, Jellal, glanced over to Erza and gave her a smile. Then a girl began screaming out when the lead guitarist came out, Levy and Erza were concerned who was screaming that loud and it wasn't Lucy for sure.

"Whose that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Levy and Erza replied.

The three girls, all looked to where the person is screaming out the loudest for the lead guitarist out of their suspicion..

"Gray-sama! Over here!" A girl with blue hair screams out.

* * *

"You sure got some fan there Gray." Gajeel pointed out.

"Oh shut up." Gray mumbles while crossing his arms.

"Well doesn't matter, treat a fan with good expectations remember?" Jellal says while waving to the girls, as they scream louder.

"Yeah whatever." Gray sighs out while brushing his hair back.

"I know." Gajeel groans.

"Jeez where's Natsu? He's late." Gajeel complains, as he check his phone.

"Sorry! I forgot where my phone was..." A voice came from inside.

"Finally!" The three guys yelped.

* * *

"Oh I think that's the lead singer, Natsu right?" Erza says.

"Yeah, I think so." Levy replies while giggling.

As a salmon haired teen comes outside, all the girls began to screaming out for him.

"Can we go yet? I'm starving!" Lucy whispers into Erza and Levy's ears.

"Yeah! I'm getting hungry too." Levy says cheerfully.

"Sure why not." Erza agreed.

As the three headed out Lucy glances back to Natsu and looked away quickly.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel gets into the limousine. Jellal and Gajeel are talking about the which girl they saw stand out, while Natsu was thinking about that blonde that he noticed who've got his attention, then Gray laying back when all their stomachs growled.

"Pizza?" Gray asked.

"Nah we had pizza last night." Gajeel says.

"Yeah, let's try something else for a change." Jellal says.

"How about bar-BQ?" Natsu insisted.

"Sure" everyone agreed.

* * *

The girls were deciding on what they should have for dinner, plus how the guys from the band looked at them.

"So what are we having?" Levy says twirling.

"I don't know, how about 'All You Can Eat Buffet'?" Erza asked.

"Nah, I think we had that last time. Maybe sushi?" Levy says.

"No, I don't like sushi." Erza moans.

"What about Bar-BQ? We haven't had that for awhile." Lucy insisted.

"Yeah!" Levy and Erza agreed.

* * *

After a few minutes, the girls arrive at the Bar-BQ and the host leads them to their table, so the girls are now picking out what they should have.

"So, what should we have?" Erza asked, opening the menu book and scanning what they should have.

"Mhmm, lets have beef, roast, chicken, corn, kabobs...and don't forget get the drinks!" Levy insisted as she smiles brightly looking to see what drinks they should have.

"Alrighty then." Lucy replied fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hurry up lazy buts."

"Your the one to talk!"

"I wonder who that is?" Levy whispers to Erza.

"I don't know." Erza whispers back.

"I'm starving! Get me some food!" Natsu shouts raising his arms in the air and smiling brightly.

"Use some manners Natsu." Jellal demands glaring at Natsu.

"Fine...Please..." Natsu groans, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms pouting.

"OMG ITS THEM!" Levy announced whispering loudly that they could almost hear.

"Huh?" Lucy turns in confusion.

"Levy get down you don't want to attract attention, act cool." Erza demands while blushing and waving her hand to get Levy to sit down.

"Hey isn't it those girls we saw at our concert?" Gajeel says pointing at the girls whispering.

"Looks like it is, because I can remember that red hair anywhere." Jellal replies while rubbing his head and grinning.

"Oh! Lets go over to them!" Natsu insisted. As he starts smiling when he saw the blonde girl. Then the guys agreed and followed Natsu.

* * *

Note: My bad if there isn't enough paragraphs. ._. i just noticed it, but i hope you like the story so far! next chapter will be update soon :)


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Secret

Chapter 2: Lucy's Secret

The band starts to walk over to the girls table that were about to order. The salmon haired teen was excited to meet the girls, but especially the Blondie. As for the employees, the girls working there were all watching the boys, especially the blue haired one who has her eyes laid and attached onto Gray. The boys knew that some of the employees had their eyes on them and felt a little unease, but that didn't change their mind on heading to the girls they really wanted to meet.

"Hey! Mind if we join ya?" The salmon hair teen asked with a big smile as he rubs the back of his head.

"YES! I mean...S-sure." Levy replies as her cheeks goes to a rose pink, while looking away from them noticing her embarrassment.

"Thanks." Natsu and Gray say at the same time, looking at each other then looking away from each other in disgusted.

The two girls blush in excitement, while the guys pick who they want to sit next to- Jellal sits next to Erza who is next to Levy and beside her is a man with dark hair with piercings on his face, Gajeel. As for Natsu, he sits next to the blonde who looks like she's dying of boredom of them being here now. Then randomly Gray just sits next to her, since the other guys already got their pick and it was unlikely that he likes any of them...or is it?

"So, what should we-" Levy was interrupted by the salmon haired teen already ordering a bunch of food when she was just about to ask them what they wanted.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that and sometimes the food turns out alright for us." Gajeel says as Levy listens in, while he takes a sip of the water they already had on the table.

"A-Alright..." Levy says while fiddling with her thumbs.

As everyone waits for the food to come it's been quite of a silent till Natsu breaks the silent asking a question, "So, how's your day been for you girls?"

"Pretty good!" the redhead says smiling, then Levy compliments them, yet trying not to blush so much, "I really like your songs and the sound of the beat in them…I-Its really catchy..."

"Thanks!" the boys say at the same time as an honor.

"So, whats your names? You may know ours, but we don't know yours." Jellal insisted asking giving them a gentle smile.

"Erza Scarlet." the redhead says smiling and blushing a little.

"L-Levy McGraden!" Levy stutters nervously, blushing hard.

"Lucy Heartfillia." the blonde mutters as she leans on her hand, being disappointed that their actually here bothering a bar-BQ that she just wanted with her friends.

As some chit chat goes on, the girl employees we're a bit jealous that those girls get to be and talk to the band. As some waitress bring some food, the blue haired waitress cheeks were scarlet red, like Erza's hair. As she was walking all she could do it stare at Gray and just think how lovely he is. Her ears turn to a light pink color. But to be honest, she wants to eat with them too since it looks like they're having fun, they were lucky she thought to herself.

* * *

"J-Juvia bought your food, p-please enjoy!" Juvia stutters placing the plates of food on the table.

"Alright! Food!" the salmon haired teen already placing a bunch of food on the grill, then eating it when its cooked.

"Oi, you should really use some manners. Especially in front of ladies, bubble gum head." Gray scolded, as he eats slowly enjoying the food.

"Your the one to talk, air head! Wanna fight?!" The salmon head shouts at Gray making an argument.

As the two yell at each other like little kids fighting over a toy or something, Lucy on the other hand was getting annoyed with them yelling in her ear since she is in between them. The blonde ears were getting to a scarlet color, the two girls noticed that and they knew what was going to come up if they keep it up.

"N-Now, now you guys should chill. We don't want to attract more attention now." Levy insisted on trying to calm them down before Lucy gets beyond annoyed.

"Y-Yeah, I agree with Levy. Just sit down and enjoy the meal boys." Erza helping out Levy, trying to get them to settle before the blonde gets very angry and annoyed with them.

"Stay out of it!" the two boys shouted out at the two girls making them back off as they continued to argue.

"Hey, you shouldn't be rude Natsu! Gray-" Gajeel scolding, till he got interrupted by the blonde who is beyond annoyed.

Lucy slams her hands against the table as she gets up shouting over top of the boys, "I had enough! I'm leaving." the blonde leaves some money on the table before she storms out of the restaurant.

"Lu-chan…" Levy muttered to herself, feeling bad for her that this was suppose to be a relaxing day for her.

"Sorry, they didn't mean to-" Jellal was cut off by Erza.

"No, we're sorry...She wasn't really a fan to start with. Today was her day that she wanted to relax, but we insisted on dragging her with us to your concert. So...she didn't get much relaxing time she wanted today." Erza says with disappointment looking at the door when Lucy left.

"But I think it's best if we leave her alone. Erza and I can check on her later by her house. " Levy says giving the guys a smile, "So don't worry about it. So can you two not fight no more."

"A-Alright." the two sat down feeling bad for what they did.

* * *

As they finished up eating and paid, everyone sets off in different directions going home. As for Natsu he still wonders why she isn't a fan, it bothers him. Why does she dislike us? He thought that something was different about her. She was different to other girls he met...Different huh. Natsu couldn't keep his mind off her for some reason. Why is she so different...Mysterious. He walks down the street thinking why she was so different and mysterious to him, then just by the park he heard a lovely voice singing by the park. He hides behind a bush to see who was singing. It was her. Lucy Heartfillia was singing as she swinging on the swing at the park in the moonlight, 'beautiful' he thought. The blonde continues to sing as she's under the moonlight. **(Don't you worry child by Swedish house mafia. I just love this song. It just felt like it was a good song for this moment)**

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_There was a time_

_I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world,_

_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young,_

_I think of her now and then._

_I still hear the songs_

_Reminding me of a friend._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

"That was beautiful! I didn't know you could sing like that!" the salmon haired teen shouted out to her, walking towards her as she finished singing, startling her.

"W-What are you doing here?!" the blonde shouted as her cheek went to a light pink. Then stopping to get of the swing.

"Well I was taking a stroll and I just heard a lovely singing voice here, it appeared to be you. Also since your here I would want to-" Natsu was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"You were just following me! Taking a stroll? Yeah right. Why don't you do me a favor and just leave me alone for once! All I wanted to do today was relax! But no, I just had to go to your concert and end up having you eat with us, then start yelling in my ear like I wasn't even there!" Lucy was furious with him that he was here actually listening to her sing.

"I'm going home!" she shouted as she was walking away from him.

Natsu grabbed her wrist gently to stop her, "I just want to apologize… I'm sorry I ruined your relaxing day."

"Its to late for an apology. If you excuse me, I have to go home since I have work and studies to do." the blonde mutters as she got loose from him holding her wrist.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" the salmon haired teen shouted making her stop in her tracks.

Lucy turns around and walks towards him calming herself, " A day."

"A day?" he repeated in confusion, titling his head to the side.

"Yes, a day. A day where you spend your entire time with me, showing me around the city and stuff like that. Show me that you can make it the best day I can ever have. Think you can take that challenge?" Lucy says smirking to see if he will accept.

Natsu's eye twitched at the word 'challenge' then he replied grinning, "Challenge accepted. When do you want to-"

"Tomorrow." She mutters as shes walking away.

"T-Tomorrow? I thought you said you had work and studies to do." the salmon teen shouts out as he chased her to walk beside her.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, I can study the next day after that. Work...Well it's just helping Levy at the library, but I don't think she'll mind. Also you can never and I mean NEVER tell anyone about this, also about my singing. No one ever heard me sing...Not even my friends." Lucy blabbers as she twirls a little.

"O-Okay. I'll pick you up at 11-" Natsu was being bothered with her interrupting him before he can finish, but he didn't mind.

"Make it 10 am, sharp." the blond says as she stopped in front of her house. "Well this is where I live, don't forget it. Lets see if you can make up today for tomorrow." Lucy smirks once again, giving a small laugh.

"As if I forget. 10 am sharp it is, and ya know...Tomorrow will be a day you will never forget and i'll make sure of it." Natsu says smirking at her. "Goodnight, i'll see you tomorrow."

As Lucy enters her house, she can't wait what he's going to plan for tomorrow. Who knows, he might actually make it her best day...Or will he? As Natsu walks down the street, he's already thinking about what they should do for tomorrow. The salmon haired teen was happy that he could spend more time with her, he wanted to know more about her, since she seems mysterious to him.

* * *

**Note: I got excited so I felt like putting this up now. Depending on how much time I got i'll try to put as much chapters as I can before school starts even tho I have like another week, but I hoped you like it! Also for the title of this I just made it up randomly what was on top of my head. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or anything.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3: Am I

Chapter 3: Am I...

***BEEP BEEP***

The blonde wakes up to the sound of her alarm. 9 o'clock, an hour till he picks her up. Lucy gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. After 30 mins of showering, she already knew what she was wearing, so she takes the outfit she wanted and puts it on. 20 minutes till he arrives. She decides to make breakfast before he arrives, the blonde makes some toast, egg and some juice on the side. 5 more minutes. Lucy wonders what he actually got in mind for this, I mean it isn't a date or anything just friend with friend or something. 'I bet he'll fail this challenge' the blonde thought to herself as she gives a small evil laugh.

***DING DONG***

The front door opens, "Your ready to-" the salmon haired teen couldn't finish his sentence as the blonde dashed outside passed him twirling.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lucy says smirking evilly.

Natsu walks to the car opening the door for the blonde and walks on to the other side and gets inside the car. "Right now we're going-" he gets cut off as she finishes the sentence for him.

"to the studio, since you have to record a song right?" Lucy sighs as she looks out the window disappointed.

"Y-Yeah..." Natsu mutters as he turns the car on and drives them to the studio.

* * *

While they were driving off to the studio, Lucy was humming away with the tune of the song playing on the radio**(Brave by S****ara Bareilles). **Natsu smiled as he listened to her humming the song. 'She loves singing, but why does she not want to tell anyone?' the salmon haired teen thought to himself, as he glances to look at her. After a few minutes they arrived at the studio, Natsu shows the blonde around so she could be comfortable. As they both enter the room, there was two people already there waiting with everything set up for him.

"Yo! This is Lucy." the salmon haired teen says as they both look at her, then he turns to look at her, "You can wait here, it won't be that long." He enters the room and puts on the headphones.

"Anytime you're ready Natsu." the lady says in the mic giving him the signal, starting the music. **(Demons by Imagine Dragons)**

_"When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold"_

_"When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale"_

_"I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide"_

_"No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come"_

Lucy rolled her eyes. Then she felt a vibrate in her bag, it was Levy calling. She left the room so Levy wouldn't know that she was with Natsu.

"Hey Lu-chan! I've been trying to reach you." Levy shouted on the other line.

The blonde sighed, "Sorry, I left my phone on vibrate...Guess I didn't realized. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to asked if you wanted to hang out with me and Erza today-ACHOO" Levy asked as she sneezed.

"Sorry Levy-chan, I can't I'm busy all day today. Maybe another time." Lucy answered as she leans against the wall.

"Aww, alright." Levy says in disappointment.

"I'll call you later!" the blonde shouts trying to cheer her up before ending the call.

As Lucy hangs up from her call she walks into the room quietly and hears that Natsu is almost done the song. the blonde sighs a little before sitting down on the chair.

_"When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

"Alright that's a rap." the man says giving Natsu a thumbs up.

Natsu walks into the room and heads for the other door, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay." the blonde replies as she watched him walk out the door.

"Hey, Lucy if you want we can record a song for you. You look like a person who can sing." the lady mutters as she winks at her.

"No, I think i'm-" Lucy was cut off by the guy.

"C'mon we'll love to hear you sing. Sing anything you want." the man says smiling at the blonde as he sets everything up for her.

"A-Alright...If you insist..." the blonde stutters as she showed them the song she wanted to sing, then enters the other room. She puts on the headphones and slide the left side off her ear.

The two of them grinned, looked at each other, then nodded. "Whenever you're ready." the lady says in the mic giving her the same signal, then turning on the music. **(Nightcore Hero, I just love this song, so I felt like it. Plus she's like expressing herself or whatever)**

_"No one sit with him,_

_ he doesn't fit in,_

_But we feel like we do_

_When we make fun of him"_

_"Cause you want to belong,_

_do you go along?_

_Cause his pain is the price_

_paid for you to belong"_

_"It's not like you hate_

_him or want him to die,_

_But maybe he goes_

_ home and thinks suicide,"_

The blonde was getting into it. She was enjoying singing, so she continues.

_"Or he comes back to school_

_with a gun at his side,_

_Any kindness from you_

_might have saved his life..."_

_"Heroes are made when_

_you make a_

_Choice..."_

_"You can be a hero,_

_Heroes do what's right,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You might save a life,"_

_"You could be a hero,_

_you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for_

_what's right,_

_for what's right..."_

The man and the lady looked at each other and smiled. They loved her voice, plus this song was perfect for her.

_"No one talks to him_

_about how he lives,"_

"He thinks that the

choices he

makes are just his"

"Doesn't know he's a

leader with the

way he behaves,"

and other will follow

the choices he's made,"

"He lives on the edge,

he's old enough to

decide,"

"His brother who wants

to be him is just nine,"

The door opens slightly and it was the salmon haired teen peeking. As he stands behind the door, he listens as she continues the song. 'Beautiful' he thought. Then he decides to walk in quietly and just stands by the door.

_"He can do what he_

_wants because it's_

_his right,"_

_"The choices he makes change a_

_nine-year-old's life.."_

_"Heroes are made when_

_you make a_

_choice..."_

As Lucy finishes the song, she looks up and notices Natsu standing by the door. 'Oh crap...W-When was he there?' she thought to herself, then looks down as her cheeks feels like its burning. The blonde walks out of the room as the lady gives her a thumbs up.

"That was great amazing, Lucy. You could probably be better than Natsu here." the man says smirking at the salmon haired teen who looks likes he's pouting.

"I'm just kidding pink head!" the man says laughing as he smacks his head.

Natsu rubs his head in pain, "Ow... W-Well we should be going. Let's go Luigi-"

"Lucy! L-U-C-Y! Jeez at least get it right for once." the blonde scolded as she walks out the door waving goodbye to the two behind the dumbfounded pink head.

* * *

As they head out, Lucy wonders where Natsu would be taking her this time. The salmon-haired teen opens the door for her, then rushes to the other side and starts the car.

I wonder if she would like to go there... Maybe she'll enjoy it there! Then again, I don't like these kinds of things and who knows if fans could be there. Ugh such a pain! Well lets give it a try...

"Hey Lucy..."

"Yeah?" she replied casually without turning to look at him and stares out the window.

"A-ah never mind!" the salmon haired teen stutters as he kept focusing on driving with his cheeks turning to a light rose color.

Natsu takes a turn and starts looking for a parking spot. As for the blonde, her eyes widen in surprise, gleamed with excitement. But trying to hide that excitement for the pink-head.

"A c-carnival?" the blonde hesitating as she fiddles with her hair trying to hide her excitement.

"Yep! I just thought you might like these kind of things...Plus I thought it would be fun!" Natsu smiles as he found a parking spot and turns into it.

"Ohhh, Natsu can we go on that ride?!" Lucy suggested pointing to one of the big roller coasters, smiling brightly.

"Y-yeah...Sure!" The pick-headed teen stutters as his face starts to go a bit pale just looking at it. As the blonde picks the front seats, Natsu got a bit more paler than usual, "L-Luce...Y-you sure you want to be in the front?"

"Of course! Its funner that way...Natsu? Are you okay, you're getting pale." Lucy tilts her head wondering why he was pale.

"N-No! I'm fine! Front seats it is!" he shouts, trying to not get sick on the rides.

After going on most of the rides Lucy wanted, Natsu felt like he was dying just by going on all those. They make their way over to a bench to chill out for a bit till...

"Hey, yo Natsu!" A voice yelled out calling out to the paled pink-head.

They both turned around and was surprise to see who it was, "G-Gray?!" the blonde shouts out as her eyes widen in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"For one, that's my line. I should be asking why are you TWO here. And for starters, I'm surprised you remembered my name, blondie."

"W-well... It's just that I-"

"No worries, I don't mind." Gray says creepily getting closer to Lucy, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I just heard that there was a carnival in town so I thought I should check it out, since I got nothing else to do..."

"Gray!" Natsu shouts out as he shoves him away from Lucy, "Thought I should check it out my ass! You should leave, air head."

"Oh? Is bubble head getting jealous?" Gray says teasingly leaning forward, as Natsu face and ears get red.

"N-No! It's just that-"

"Just that what? Hmh? Well I was just passing bye so I'll take my leave, see ya. Bye miss Lucy" Waving to Lucy smirking at her, while the pink-haired teen turns in disgust.

"Ugh! I hate that guy." Natsu mutters as he sits down on the bench pouting.

The blonde sighed, then she smelt some food just a few meters away. "N-Natsu?" she stutters as she points towards the food stands, "Mind if we can get some food...I haven't ate anything since breakfast."

"Sure," he agreed standing up and heading to the food stands with Lucy.

The both of them headed down to get some food, Natsu trying not to stuff his face with a bunch of food while Lucy casually tries to ignore it. The salmon-haired teen glances to the blonde and he wonders if she was enjoying her time...with him. As he blushes in embarrassment he casually turns slightly so she doesn't notice. The day goes by as they enjoy most of their time spending at the carnival then sightseeing around Magnolia.

* * *

As the both of them were finishing up their meal, Lucy felt bad that he took her to a fancy restaurant. Sitting outside having a perfect view of the city. The salmon-haired teen felt a vibration coming from his pocket. It was his phone, he checked his phone and apparently he was getting a unexpected call. "I-I'll be right back...I'm getting a call."

"Okay, take your time." The blonde turns to enjoy more of the view of the city with all the lights shining.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why are you calling-"

He gets interrupted by a girly voice coming from the other side of the line, "Well cause I felt like it silly! I can call you anytime since we are dating, remember? Why don't you come over and bring the guys with you, I'm having a small get together with some of my girls here."

"We aren't dating anymore! I broke up with you weeks ago, and I'll decline to that invitation as well." Natsu gets irritated from getting calls from her, thinking that she can do whatever she likes.

"Hpmh! That's rude I-"

"Enough Lisanna. I'm serious the relationship you thought we had is done and gone, so stop calling me and leave me alone, byee~" He ends the call with a big sigh, looking to his side glancing to see the blonde admiring herself.

He notices that she jumped a little to see that she got an unexpected call as well. Her face dropped and looked displeased.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dad! I told you, I'm not lending you anymore money. You're always obsess with money, just give it a rest! I don't care what you need it for, I worked hard for the amount I have from working and I still have to pay my rent of my house in just a few days." the blonde mutters half of the things in a serious tone, then sighing.

"But Lucy I-"

"Just enough dad! I don't want to hear anymore excuses." Lucy ends the call leaning back and sighing once more. 'Ugh! I can't believe him, just calling to ask for more money?! Life is such a pain sometimes. ' She thought to herself.

She took her phone once more then started dialing a number.

"Hey Levy-chan? Its me." She says trying not to sound so depressing, taking a sip of some water that was on the table.

"Oh! Lucy-chan, is something wrong?!" Levy shouts making Lucy pull the phone from a safe distance to that shouting.

Lucy couldn't find any words to what she wanted to ask, "W-well...U-umm..." Then the blonde finally found some excuse to say, "about that night when we were having Bar-BQ..."

"Oh yeah... I wanted to talk to you about that. Erza and I were going to see if you were okay, but you weren't home..."

"Y-yeah... I was just taking a stroll to the park...I just wanted to say sorry for storming off like that." the blonde rubs the back of her head as her cheeks turn to a light pink.

"Well that's okay! You've been having a hard time with family issues so I can understand that." Levy tries to sound a bit cheerful for Lucy.

"T-thanks...Well I should go now, bye~" She hangs up the phone sighing in relief that she almost spilled the beans of her whereabouts.

* * *

Natsu began to walk back towards the table that Lucy waited at, "s-sorry that took a bit long!" he rubs the back of his head.

"That's fine..."

"W-well...Isn't the view very lovely at night? I know its a pretty fancy place but I thought you would like the view ya' know!" He tries to act casual, "u-umm...Wanna leave? We're pretty much done eating."

Lucy looks down at the table, "o-oh! I didn't even notice." She starts giggling making her cheeks turn to a pink color. "Let's go."

The both of them head to the cashier to pay for their meal. The blonde still felt bad since it was pretty much expensive. As they head out it was already late, the salmon-haired teen checked his phone, he was checking the time till he got an unexpected text message from Gajeel;

**"Yo, have you heard from Gray? He hasn't been answering any of my messages or calls, no one here can't reach him."**

Natsu started to text him back with "When did this start?" His phone vibrated;

**"Started out an hour before our recording for the music which was like at 4:30 pm."**

The salmon-haired teens sighed and face palmed himself then started to text back, "Well I saw him a few hours before that..."

"Natsu...Is everything alright?" the blonde start poking at him trying to get his attention.

He looked up at her, "well Gajeel is saying that Gray is missing or something."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion not understanding what he was talking about.

"He isn't answering his phone, it started at 4:30...A few hours from the last time we saw him." Natsu's phone vibrated once more;

**"Mind checking his place if he's at home or something?"**

The both of them headed to the car and Natsu began to drive them to Gray's house. Feeling flustered Natsu found it annoying that he had to help find the "air head" but even tho he doesn't like him their friends. Lucy started poking at the salmon-haired teen.

"N-Natsu..? I thought we were heading to-"

"Sorry Luce, but this doesn't involve you...I know you want to help, but I can handle this situation myself." Natsu takes one of his hand putting it on her hand that's on her lap. "So it's best if you-"

"Natsu." The blonde was being serious, "I may not be involve, but I HAVE to help. Like it or not I'm coming with you."

"There's nothing I can do to stop you is there?"

The blonde take her other hand and puts it over his hand that's on her hand then grins, "Nope nothing."

He was surprise that she was serious about this, he glanced to look at her and her expression was soft and relaxing. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her face...What is this feeling? Am I...

* * *

**Note: FINALLY this took me forever to figure out half of it. Sorry that it took a bit long I got busy with Christmas and New Years stuff. I was about to make it short, but I was like nah might as well keep it going. :P**

**Hint: Next chapter Natsu realized that he's in love...Lucy finds Gray and...**

**(Muahaha I'm evil/weird :D )**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think about it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rivals

Chapter 4: Rivals

"It doesn't seem he's here...That idiot where is he?"

"Let's check the park."

"Alright, let's go."

As Lucy and Natsu head to the park, the blonde glances to look at the salmon-haired teen. His expression is different...Different then before, he's worried. But why? He acts as he hates Gray...But why? Why is he acting worried all of a sudden? What is Gray thinking? What is he thinking? A bunch of thoughts rushed through her mind, a bunch of questions. She sighs in devastation.

"Don't worry Luce. We'll find that idiot." He takes her hand gripping it, giving her comfort. "It may seem that we hate each other, but we are still friends. We look out for each other."

After few minutes being in the park searching for Gray, the two of them decides to split up so it'd be easier to search. The blonde was looking around till she heard a rustle coming from a bush. Turning around unease she decides to walk a bit faster. She hears it again, instead of walking faster she began to jog. She gave a stop, panting. As she began to walk again someone came up from behind grabbing her wrist and covering her mouth.

Closing her eyes shut, she tried breaking free. Squirming around struggling to get whoever it was to let go of her, as she's being dragged to the river.

"Geez, can you stop squirming?"

The person let go of her. She fell to her knee's panting out of breath, turning her head to see who is was her eyes widen in surprise. "Gray?!" She got up and started glaring at him. "You know your friends are worried about you."

"Y-yeah whatever..." He says scratching the back of his neck. "Well what about you?" looking at her as he raised a brow.

"H-huh?"

"Were you...U-um, worried..?" He mutters looking away.

She started to sigh, "w-well...I just thought I should just-"

"Lucy!" A voice ranged out from a distance.

The two turned to see who is was. It was the salmon-haired teen. He suddenly stops as he saw Gray with the blonde. "Tch..." Gray looked away in disgust when Natsu appeared as he clicked his tongue.

The salmon-haired teen storms down punching Gray in the face making him fall to the ground, "where have you been?! Everyone was worried when you suddenly disappeared! You could of at least made contact to one of us!"

"Natsu! You don't have to go that far." The blonde cried out standing in front of him.

"I...I just needed time...time to think..." Gray mutters as he got up. "I don't really need your sympathy." The ink-haired teen and salmon-haired were glaring at each other. It was like they were reading each other's minds.

As for Lucy she was confused looking back and forth of the two. "U-umm..."

"Natsu..."

"Gray..."

"You understand what's happening right." Gray says in a serious tone still glaring at Natsu.

The tension in the air began to change as the two became serious all of a sudden. "Yeah. I know" Natsu grabs the blonde's wrist. "Its already midnight we should head back now."

"W-what about-"

"I'm heading home." The ink-haired teen says walking away waving goodbye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Its about 12:45 am. Instead of going back to the blonde's house, she ended up going to his apartment. Feeling anxious and exhausted, Lucy really just wanted to go home and rest. But having to stay at Natsu's house?! What even.

"U-um...Natsu?"

"Sorry Luce, I'm feeling exhausted. If you don't mind your going to be staying here. Plus my place was closer." He mutters as he grinned at her.

Feeling flustered she decided just to agree since she was tired anyways. The two head for the room, Lucy gave the salmon-haired teen a look as she's asking 'what about pj's?'. As Natsu looks through his drawers to find something for the blonde to change into. He grabs a baggy t-shirt and hands it over to Lucy. She sighs giving him another look.

"What? Need pants too?" He says smirking deviously.

"N-no!" Stuttering as she grabbed the t-shirt and rushed over to the bathroom to change.

As she gets out Natsu was by the door with his shirt off. Her eyes widen with the sudden surprise and turns around quickly that he doesn't see her blushing. Natsu leans down from behind her and whispers, "your cute in that..." She tries to ignore the fact that he's basically breathing on her, "I'm gonna take a shower so you can make yourself at home. He walks into the bathroom closing the door.

"Geez...I seriously hate him." She mutters to herself as she sighs.

Walking around his apartment, she never noticed how big it was...Its like HUGE. She knew that he is like they most famous singer, but for him to actually live in this kind of place? It was crazy! As the blonde wonders around, she seemed to be in the living room. Sitting on the couch, she see's a picture from the corner of her eye. Walking up to the picture frame it was a family...His family. A mom, dad and their son. Looking at the little salmon-haired kid, she started giggling. She was about to look above to look at the parents, but before she could even see their faces...A large hand reaches out and grabs the picture frame from her hands.

"You shouldn't be wondering off so much, you know."

"S-sorry..." She felt awkward so she looked away to where the window was. He was staring, no almost glaring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable so she approach the couch to sit on it and look up at the ceiling sighing in awkwardness. "I'm gonna go home." The room echoed quietly.

The salmon-haired teen eyes widen as it echoed in the room of silence, "at this kind of time? Are you crazy!"

"This is just to close to comfort for me...U-um it's just that-"

"I'm not letting you leave." He walks rights in front of the blonde glaring at him, "you're already set for bed, plus you did say 'a day' as in a whole day!" He smirked at her making her feel unease.

"I-I'm going to bed!" She storms out of the living room, heading to Natsu's bedroom frustrated. "And you can sleep out there!"

* * *

A sunlight peeks through the blinds brightening Lucy's face. Her eyes flutters open, looking up at a unfamiliar ceiling she quickly gets up realizing that she was at 'his' place. She reached to grab her phone and turns it on. 9:37 am. 2 messages. Sighing as she opens up one of the messages, it's from Cana;

**"Hey! We should invite all the girls for drinks tonight, how about it?"**

Face palming herself as she replies "I'll think about it..." She reads her other message it was from a unknown;

**"Hey! How've you been? You should stop by the coffee shop again some time!"**

Tilting her head in confusion, she ignored the text tossing it on the bed, then heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was finishing up her shower, stepping out of the tub and rapping herself in a towel she realized that she doesn't actually have any clothes to change into. Sighing, she takes a robe instead and raps it around herself instead. When she finished drying her hair, it was only 10:23 am. Feeling hungry, she decides to make breakfast. Peeking into the living room, there was no sign of the salmon- haired teen.

Looking into the fridge, she takes whatever would be suitable. Eggs, toast, bacon and peppermint coffee. Finishing her breakfast and taking a sip from her peppermint coffee, she hears a creaking sound.

'Mhm...Probably from someone else...Oh!"

Lucy realized that Levy would be texting her at this time. Walking to the bedroom the door was slightly open. Thinking that she closed it ever since she went to take a shower. Opening the door, there was no one there.

'Probably my imagination...' As she reaches out to grab her phone, it started to vibrate startling the blonde as she dropped it on bed. Picking it up it was a text from Levy, as usual.

**"Lucy! The band is performing sometime this week! We should totally go again, pleaseeeee!"**

Looking at the text, Lucy face drops. Feeling a bit irritated she knew Levy was envious just waiting for her reply. "I'll think about...But I probably can't go." Her phone vibrates once again;

**"Awe...Okay just let me know!"**

Sighing in relief, just as she turns around she felt something grab her shoulders and covering her eyes.

"H-hey?! W-who do you think you are?!" she elbows the dude behind her in the side making his grab loose enough to escape. Turning around her eyes widen in shock, "GRAY?! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Geez that really hurt..." He looks at Lucy smirking. "You know that really turns me on."

The blonde looks down, she totally forgot that she was in a robe this whole time. Putting one of her arm around her she started to get angry, "just what is wrong with you?! Sneaking up behind me like that?! And how did you get in here!"

He sighed, "pretty easy...Done this before, you know." Scratching the back of his neck he started to tease her, smiling deviously. "Guess I was right that YOU were here. Maybe he has a thing for you."

Blushing in surprised, she turned her head quickly to the side looking away, "y-yeah right! This only happened because of-" She suddenly stops talking. She forgot that she didn't want anyone to know that she was with Natsu for the whole day.

"Because of what?" He already has his shirt open, as usual for who know why. "Let me guess, you two were on a date?"

"D-date?! No!" She shouts at him as he walked over and extended his hand to grab her arm.

As he grabbed her arm, he tighten the grip which was hurting her. The door suddenly flew open. "GRAY! Get away from Lucy."Both turning to look who it was, it was obvious that it was Natsu. He dropped a bag on the ground and rushed over to punch the ink-haired teen in the face. The blonde dropped to her knee, sitting on the ground.

"W-well, well, well. Flame brain sure is angry." The ink-haired teen got up and rubbed where he got punch. "Anyways I guess I should get going. Don't feel like having a cat attack right now." He looks at the cat that was sitting on the edge of the window looking ready to jump and attack. Smirking to Lucy that was sitting on the floor shocked he finally walked away.

'He's to dense to see that he really is...whatever.' He clicked his tongue as he shut the door behind him. 'He'll understand soon enough...Pretty sure that blonde will get it by now.'

"Luce! You okay?" Natsu immediately kneels down on the floor in front of her grabbing her shoulders.

The blonde looks up at the salmon-haired teen who is worried, "N-Natsu...I-"

A stream of tears comes out from her eyes. He pulls her into a embrace holding her tight, "I promise that I'll make sure no one hurts you."

'Idiot...You know I'm not going to fall for you...It's not my things...' Lucy thought to herself as she doze off, closing her eyes. 'I always...shut...people out..." She fell asleep in the salmon-haired teen arms.

He looks down at her in relief. 'Gray...Just what is he thinking?!"

* * *

**Note: Well here's chapter 4! Sorry I didn't update for awhile...Had a project to do and I had a EQUA test today, plus a certain someone (my friend) wanted me to do my other story. Also this story should be about 20-25 chapters. :)**

**Anyways hoped you like this chapter, took me awhile to do it. Gonna have lots of drama happening in some of the chapters o.o**

**Spoiler for next chapter: A certain girl will be showing up...She's a pretty cute model. **

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think...Or any idea's for the upcoming chapters! (if you want)**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets out

Chapter 5: Secrets out

The blonde eyes flutters open. Looking up at a sort of familiar ceiling she immediately gets up and checks her phone, 12:19 pm. She hears the door nob being twist and it began to open. Seeing who's by the door is the salmon-haired teen."Well you seem to be awake."

"Y-yeah..."

He walks in with a cup of peppermint coffee, "here. Its peppermint, also there's some clothes in that bag for you. That's why you probably didn't see me this morning..." He points to the bag that's by the closet.

"Thanks..."

Feeling the awkward tension in the air, Lucy finally finish getting dressed putting in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it in place. Sighing, she enters the living room where Natsu was waiting. He was casually sitting on the couch clicking the remote for the TV. 1 o'clock pm. Sighing as she grab her things that was on the ground, she sensed a presence behind her. Turning around, it was obvious that it was the salmon-haired teen. He extended his hand out to help her out.

Hesitating for a second he started to scratch the back of his neck, "going home?"

"Yeah... I'm meeting up with a friend, I guess." Muttering half of the things she slouched to one side sighing, "w-well I should get going."

"Need me to-"

"It's fine! I have to make a stop anyways on my way there." The blonde started to walk toward the doors, but before she reached the door, a phone was ringing.

Natsu pulled out his phone from his pocket, "hello?" He started to sigh. "Alright, fine I'll be there." The salmon-haired teen looks up at the blonde by the door, "guess I'll walk you out."

Nodding her head. They walked out of his apartment and walked over to the elevator. Entering the elevator, Lucy felt awkward. She totally almost forgot he isn't like a normal person, like her. He's famous. He's the one that all girls want. She never took interest in him nor the band...But why? Why does he not care if she was around him? They finally reached the lobby, stepping out they walked toward the doors. As they stepped outside the blonde felt something warm grab her hand and pulled her close into a embrace.

"N-Natsu?" She was confused and startled at the same time. The blonde tried looking up at him, but he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

The salmon-haired teen let go of her. He was looking down flustered, "s-sorry...Well take care." He began walking away quickly.

"O-okay...?" She stuttered as she sighed walking the other way, "maybe I'll stop by the coffee shop for a bit."

* * *

As she finally arrived by the coffee shop, she heard someone yelling out her name. Turning her head side to side to see where it was coming from, there was no one. Sighing again, she enters the coffee shop. As usual there's always that bell when you open the door.

"Oh, why isn't it Lucy!" A girl called out. She had long white hair and she wore a long light pink dress. She also seemed to be about the same age as Lucy.

"H-hello..." The blonde hesitated for a moment. Then she walked to her normal table she sat.

The white-haired teen walked over with a coffee ready for her already. "Here you go, your usual." She smiled brightly, "oh! that's right I never told you my name. I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira. I was the one who texted you this morning."

Lucy checked her phone. Looking through her messages there was one with a unknown; 'Hey how've you been? You should stop by the coffee shop sometime.' The blondes eyes widen, then started giggling. "I'm s-sorry...I didn't know."

"It's alright!" Mira says walking away to clean some of the dishes.

The blonde grabbed out a book and started reading, her book was called 'She Who Reads The Stars'. After some time, Lucy checked her phone for the time and it was around 2:21 pm. Closing her book, she puts it back inside her bag.

***DING***

Looking up she see's a girl about the age of 14. She had a long blue hair in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon holding it in place. Then she wore a classy green dress with matching flats to go with it. Lucy felt like she seen her somewhere before, but couldn't remember where.

"Oh! Wendy! It's so nice to see you again." Mira shouted out as she came out of the kitchen.

Wendy turns and her eyes widen in surprise, "Mira! It's good to see you too."

Mira walked over to the blue-haired girl, giving her a big warm hug. "It's been awhile." Turning around she looks over at the blonde, smiling she grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her to Lucy's table. "Wendy I want you to meet Lucy. Lucy this is a friend of mine, Wendy." Mira leans over to Lucy and whispers, "it seems like you forgot who she is, but she's a model."

Lucy's eyes widen in surprised when she told her that, "I-It's nice to meet you!"

"You too!" The blue-haired girl smiled brightly. Then sits down across from the blonde.

"You know, I was also once a model as well." Mira started, as she walks away to grab a piece of cake for Wendy, "but I retired a year ago." She giggled placing the cake on the table. "So, I just work here at the coffee shop."

"But still, if anytime you want, you should come model with me!" Wendy blushes smiling brightly, proud as ever.

"Well, I should get going." The blonde says as she stood up from her seat and grabbed her stuff.

The blue-haired girl started poking her fingers together, "L-Lucy...If you want you should model with me too! I-Its just that you look very pretty, so I thought I should ask, If you were interested..."

"W-well, I'd probably think about it, but sure!"

Lucy walks toward the door. But before she even opened the door, the door suddenly swung opened and there was a woman panting. "W-Wendy-san! Where have you been?! You could of at least told me where you were going!"

"I'm s-sorry!"

* * *

Walking down the street, the blonde felt her phone vibrating. It was Levy calling,

"Hey Lu-chan!" She shouted the minute Lucy picked up.

She began holding the phone to a safe distance, "hey Levy-chan, what's up?"

"Well I got nothing to do, so I thought if you aren't busy you should come over." The dark-blue haired teen felt awkward saying that.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." The blonde ends the called, putting it back in her bag.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After sometime, Lucy finally arrived in front of Levy's house. Walking to her front door, she presses the door bell. Opening the door, she sees a familiar dark-blue haired girl.

"Lu-chan! C'mon inside." She backs up allowing the blonde to enter her house.

The both of them head to the living room doing some studying while watching TV. Levy's phone vibrated. "Who's it from?" Lucy asked curiously tilting her head looking at her.

The dark-blue haired teen looks at her text, he started blushing seeing who it was from, "u-u-umm, I-It was a f-friend of mine!" Biting the bottom of her lip she read the text;

**"Hey how's it going...There's a upcoming concert next week."**

**"If you want I can bring you and your friends VIP back stage passes" **

The blonde lifted a brow, "you sure about that~" Teasing her Levy had this huge smile on her face. "OKAY OKAY!"

Sighing she quickly muttered, "Well! Y-you know the band right? Yeah, so...U-umm G-Gajeel...He-He u-ummm like asked us to-"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALRIGHT!"

She started to fiddle with her fingers. "Alright, alright. Gajeel told me that there's an upcoming concert...and he asked us to come and he'll give us VIP back stage passes..." She looked at the blonde envious, using puppy dog eyes.

"A-ah...W-well you know these type of things aren't my style...or so." She says looking away twirling her pencil in her hand.

"Come on! Please~"

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Lucy got up to go to the bathroom. While the blonde was washing her face, she hears a sudden yelp.

"OMG LU-CHAN COME HERE!"

The blonde rushes out of the bathroom heading to the living room where she heard Levy shouting out her name. As she got to the living room the dark-blue haired teen was pointing at the TV. Looking to see what it was, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. It was her and Natsu hugging in front of the building where he lived. Her eyes widening in surprised, she did not ever wanted this to happen.

"N-no way...This can't be..."

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**"I had enough! I just don't want to be involved with this and you anymore!"**

* * *

**Note: Sorry haven't updated for awhile, been busy studying for**** exams even if I hate studying. My bad if it seems rushed or anything, I tried to update as soon as I could! So i'm sorry if it sounds bad or something... o.o Also, I put Wendy as a model because I got bored and I felt like I should add more interesting stuff into it or something. xD**

**"She who read the stars" is one of my friends fanfic, if you want you should read it! **

**Promise I'll make the next chapter really interesting!**

**I also like to thank everyone for the follow, favourite, and review, it made it helpful to make me more motivated to actually update.**

**Anyways, Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: The trouble

**Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Been busy with school work, it's just work after work to test n projects -_- It was difficult having exams then going into the next semester and blah blah bla... Anyways! through this story I may be putting in the character's POV and decided to take this story into an interesting direction (probably) but I also been trying to put in some of the other character's (just for the fun of it I guess) and so on.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Trouble

"N-no way...T-this can't be..."

Lucy just dropped on the floor staring at the TV. She couldn't believe that, there, on the TV, was a picture of her and Natsu together, hugging. She couldn't believe her eyes. When have this happened? Who took it? How could they have done this?

She listens to the woman on the new talking about the photo:

_"The famous singer of the band, seen with a girl coming out of his apartment building. It has seem that they began hugging before departing. Is this Natsu girlfriend? Just who is this beautiful girl and what's the relationship?"_

The blonde couldn't utter a word. She didn't know what to say.

"Lu-chan?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she see's Levy comforting her. She thought that she be blurting out questions by now to explain this, but knowing that she's seen her face. I think she understands the situation a bit. Helping the poor devastated blonde girl off the ground to bring her to sit on the couch, Levy began to whisper, "It's alright Lu-chan, when your ready you can tell me. I can wait, no worries!"

Lucy looks down where the dark blue-haired teen had her hands on her lap, she notices her fiddling trying to resists blurting out question. "Thank Levy-chan" she whispered back.

After some time that Lucy had finally cleared her mind, she sighs with relief, but a slight of devastation. Levy walks into the living room with a cup of tea to give to her. The blonde took a sip then she began to talk, "Levy..."

"Y-yes!" She says startled.

"I'd like to make one thing clear. Me and...him, it isn't what it looks like. I don't like him and you know that." Her friend nodded her head. "I guess I'll just explain everything from the beginning. The day when we when for Bar-BQ and I suddenly stormed out. After a while I was at the park. I was swinging on the swing as usual, then he showed up." She faced downwards to her legs, "he showed up all of a sudden. But I decided to leave because I didn't want to talk to him. Then he said he wanted to apologize."She took another sip of her tea, then sighed as Levy scooted over a bit, " he wanted to make it up for me. So, I made him give me a day."

"A day?" The dark blue-haired teen questioned tilting her head.

"A day...erm...to make it up for me. Like showing me around the city or something. To make it the best day I could ever have... It was more like a challenge I gave him. We went to a bunch of places. Then before he was going to drive me back home. Umm...the dude, I think his name was Gray." Levy nodded her head once more.

"Yeah, he got a call that he went missing for awhile it was around midnight and we were looking in the park for him, I got suddenly dragged to the nearby river and it was him. Then HE showed up, then they had some weird argument"

The blonde places the tea cup on the table feeling awkward. "Where the park was, was pretty far from my house and it was really late and HE didn't want to drive back. So I ended up staying at his place. And I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Him." Levy could understood that.

"After it was morning. He wasn't there on the couch, so I made myself breakfast. Then I went to get my phone, which I left on the bed. Then someone came into the room. Again it was Gray. The blah blah happened and HE showed up making Gray leave. I noticed he had a cat too."

She began to sigh explaining everything. "Then after some time I wanted to leave. Then he ended up having to leave as well. He walked me out then suddenly he hugged me out of nowhere! He apologized then we departed. That was it, and I guess someone took a picture of us from a bush or something... Anyways I guess I have to be careful...I don't feel like paparazzi to be following me everywhere and to my house."

"So, he didn't kiss you, didn't hold hands at all. But someone got a picture of you two hugging, though you two were out almost everywhere." Levy stated.

The blonde shook her head. The dark-blue haired teen face palmed herself, "what is up with this world, but it is to be expected. But..." Levy started to pause then began shouting at Lucy, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS SOONER! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND HE WAS A POPULAR SINGER OF THE BAND. YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!"

Lucy scooted back a bit startled, "s-sorry i-its just that I-I felt awkward a-and I-I d-didn't know what to say." She whispered to herself, "damn even though she likes the other guy, she makes such a big deal with him...Guess its to be expected, should of saw this coming..."

"Anyways!" The blue head looks envious, "you two look so adorable together, its just soooooo cute~" She grabbed the blondes hand frightening her more with her fan-girl mode. They both began laughing. "I wonder what Erza is going to say."

"W-well...Who knows?"

* * *

**_(On Natsu's side)_**

He just arrived at the studio, once again heading to the rehearsal room where the gang is. Opening the door, everyone is staring at him. He went and sat in his usual spot. After some time the door flies open and a man appeared and started yelling. "Natsu!"

"Y-yes?"

The man sighs, he took the remote and turns on the TV dialing to the news Channel. "Explain this."

Natsu lifts a brow, "what about it?" He leans back in his chair and sighs. "Its just a picture."

"A picture of you and a girl! Just who is she?!" The man shouted making is echo across the room.

"Why does it matter?"

"You're a pop star, she's a nobody-"

"Helloooo~" Gray opens the door and pause with an awkward look on his face with everyone staring at him, "m-manger what's up?" Feeling the tension in the air he knew something had happened. Walking into the room he looks at the TV, he a little bit surprise but he knew that he did it on purpose. "You knew didn't you flame brain?"

"Knew what?" The salmon-haired teen crossed his arm.

"You knew that there was a paparazzi somewhere there and you went ahead to hug her, correct?"

"Nope."

"Geez are you stupid or something?" He sighed scratching the back of his neck.

"And who are you to say, ice princess! Why would you care?"

"Well what about her? You should be concern about her feelings you know. I bet she's freaking out." Jellal stated crossing his arms.

Natsu sat there in silence. He didn't know what to say, getting up he feels a vibration in his pocket. Looking at his phone it was a text he did not expect to see from. He begins to head to the door.

"Natsu! We're not done."

He opens the door and waves his hand without looking back, "well I am..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Natsu! What did you do?!"**

Distancing the phone from his ear he sighs tilting his head, "what do you mean?"

**"What do you mean, what do I mean? Erm... You should really consider her feelings. Plus I bet she's freaking out"**

"Oh, that's right she's one of your regulars...I forgot you told me that before. I think?"

**"How did you forget that?"**

Natsu hesitated for a moment then replies, "well you did kept mentioning a blonde girl or something like that..."

**"You truly are an idiot."**

"Oh thanks Mirajane, very supportive." He leans on a wall.

**"Well I have to go, my break is almost over. You better do something!"**

"Alright, alright, call me if anything happens. Later." He ends the call and lets out a sigh, "what was I thinking?"

* * *

After some time the two girls decided to visit Erza since they remembered that she was at the library at this time. As they walk out the door there was a bunch of people coming out of a van who seems to be reporters.

"Are you that girl that was with the famous Natsu Dragneel?"

"What is your relationship with him?!"

"How did you meet? How've long have you been together?"

There was a bunch of questions towards Lucy. Shocked on the situation she took a step back. Speechless she felt a tug on her sleeve, looking over it was Levy giving a signal that they're about to make a run for it. But, before they were about to make their move a voice started to yell out.

"LOOK! It's THE Natsu Dragneel walking this way!"

Looking over they notice a familiar red head, she gave them a look to make a run for it. As the bluenette grabbed the blonde's hand she tugged on it as she ran. They headed for the park that was a few blocks away from the house. As they ran behind some bushes at the park they were out of breath, panting.

"W-who would know that Erza was going to visit." Levy panted out as she just flopped onto the ground beside Lucy, exhausted.

"Uh huh...Well probably she was-"

"Going to ask you some question about what happened on TV. Yes." A familiar voice rang from the other side of the bush.

"Erza!" Both of them shouted out surprised.

"Well you're going to explain everything, Lucy." Erza says holding her hand out to help them up.

The blonde sighed, "what have I got myself into...This is troublesome."


	7. Chapter 7: Explantation

Chapter 7: Explantation

_**Preview:** "Well you're going to explain everything, Lucy." Erza says holding her hand out to help them up._

_The blonde sighed, "what have I got myself into...This is troublesome."_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

I was sitting on the couch reading, while i'll eating some strawberry cake. As alway I left the TV on listening to the news. I started to glance up at the TV and before I knew it, I was shocked. A familiar blonde hair on the screen. I quickly blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. But, I wasn't. It was my friend Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia the girl who dislikes concerts, boy bands and ect. She was the most typical girl who would just live a normal life like, reading, studying, working (she didn't have a job since about a year or two ago) and must I go on. But her with _THE_ Natsu Dragneel?!

"Oh, she is so gonna explain herself" I said to myself as I scarfed down the rest of my strawberry cake.

Running upstairs, I grabbed my skirt and a blouse and forcefully put it on myself. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and straighten out my clothes. Glancing at the time I grabbed my keys and ran down stairs.

I quickly grabbed my phone that was on the kitchen counter and rushed out the door while I flimsy lock the door with the keys. I ran down the street hoping that Lucy would be at Levy's house.

As I dashed down the street I was just a couple of blocks down her house. As I reached a house or two by Levy's I heard a lot of talking, more like questions and I immediately knew that they were the media.

I quickly ran to the other side of Levy's house on the sidewalk and decided to help them out by screaming out, "LOOK! It's _THE_ Natsu Dragneel walking this way!"

All the media quickly ran and I gave a look to them to make a run for it. I made sure no one followed them and quickly went after them before the media noticed I was lying.

**Levy's POV**

I grabbed her hand and quickly dashed to the park since it was just a couple of blocks away from where we were. I never expected Lu-chan to do something like that. I mean she never liked any artist/singer or anything like that. She basically only go for the music nothing more, nothing less. I sometimes wonder what goes through her mind sometimes. Even if we knew each other since middle school, it's hard to tell what she's thinking unless it's something embarrassing.

As we both made it to the park, I quickly looked around and ran to the closest bush. "W-who would know that Erza was going to visit." I panted out as I just flopped onto the ground beside Lu-chan, catching my breath.

"Uh huh...Well probably she was-"

"Going to ask you some question about what happened on TV. Yes." A familiar voice rang from the other side of the bush.

"Erza!" We both shouted out in surprised.

"Well you're going to explain everything, Lucy." Erza says holding her hand out to help us up.

My friend sighed, "what have I got myself into...This is troublesome."

* * *

"Then he randomly hugged me before we departed in front of the building and I guess someone took a picture. So basically thats it." Lu-chan finally finish explaining what happen.

"Hmm...I see."

***VRRRR* **

"Oh thats me." Erza says walking a couple of distance then picking up the phone, "Hello?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHAT?! NO JUST NO!"

**Jellal's POV**

"Jellal." The manager called out to me. Motioning me to follow him. Probably gonna make me fix this issue. What a pain in the ass...

"What's up Macao?" I sighed out as he pushed a button to get a drink in the vendy machine.

He tosses me one of the drink out of the blue, but I manage to catch it. "I need you to go get that girl and possible she's with friends..And by that I'm pretty sure you know her friends."

I raise a brow. How'd he know that we met her friends? Probably Gajeel or Gray.

"Gajeel mentioned something I guess."

Bingo. "Why me?" I asked as I didn't really feel like doing it.

"Cause your the most mature person out of the group. Gajeel is grumpy and lazy, Gray is a stripper and likes to annoy shit-zoo over there and lastly Natsu basically is a womanizer more or so..." Macao leaned on the wall behind him. "Then you, mature one out of the group and is most responsible."

"Fine...I'll 'try' to boss." I grabbed out my phone and dialed Erza's number. I bet she's gonna say no or something. I waited till I heard a small 'Hello?'

"Hey, it's Jellal. Where are you? You're with your friends right, i'm gonna be picking you up. We have to fix this issue and need you guys here...I guess."

I waited a couple of seconds, "Well? Er-"

"WHAT?! NO JUST NO!"

I put the phone to a distance so she doesn't burst my ear drums. "Erza...Please?" I asked in a quiet lovely tone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Erza."

"No."

"I'll buy you a strawberry cake?" I asked with a devilish smile remembering that she told me she loooooooooved strawberry cakes.

"..."

"Erza?"

"Maybe...W-well Just give me a-"

"ERZA!" A voice yelled out on the other end. "I gotta go...umm I'm meeting a friend i'll be back! Call you later, See ya!"

"Wait Lucy!" Erza yelled out. "I'll send you the adress pick me up in 30 minutes. B-bye~"

**Lucy's POV**

Erza started yelling when she answered the phone. Sigh, probably nothing important I guess. Geez why did this have to happen to me?! Like I date that idiot, ughh he's just a playboy, a manwhore, a womanizer, a stupid idiot that barely passed school! No I bet he didn't even go to school. WAIT?! Why am I thinking about him? Talking about school...I remember our school, Fairy High or Academy... whatever its called got closed down 2 months ago and was going to re-open in September. All of us basically did online work, well most of us.

"Lu-chan?" My blue-haired friend call out to me waving her hand in my face.

"Y-yeah? W-what's up Levy-chan?" I stuttered.

"Nothing, just wondering if _you _were okay. You were pretty much in thought."

I started waving my hands in front of me, "I-it's nothing, just thinking about how our school is about to be open in September. Which is like 5 months away."

"Oh yeah! That's true, but it's still April. We have lots of time." Levy-chan says with a smile.

_'__BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!'_

My phone started ringing, "hello?"

"Hey Lucy-san!" A familiar cute voice rang out.

"Wendy?" I asked as I leaned on the tree that I was near.

"Yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to model with me and if you want we can have it on the cover of the sunny magazine...I think thats what's it called."

Huh...Modeling, me? Pfft, me modeling actually?! Well maybe some photo's I guess...Wouldn't hurt, but on a magazine... Maybe just Maybe.

"Sure why not!" I chirped. "I'll text you the address to pick me up"

"Alright, see you later Lucy-san!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

And send there... Sigh, guess I better run. "ERZA!" I yelled out as she turned to face me, "I gotta go...umm I'm meeting a friend i'll be back! Call you later, See ya!" and I. Am. Out. Of. Here.

"Wait Lucy!"

I quickly ran to the address I sent to Wendy that was just down the street of this park, barely anyone goes down this street so I should be okay. Lets see, I'm pretty sure it's a black car or something like that. Well she said she'd meet me in 5 minutes or something. Only been 3. Wait, sunny magazine? Isn't that similar to the popular teens magazine. Wait what am I saying I barely read magazine or even look-

"Lucy-san!" A short bluenette **(Is that even a word?)** called out from a distance.

"Hey Wendy~" I said cutely giving her a angelic smile that I get from...scratch that, learned from my alcoholic gal Cana. Oh how I miss that girl. We barely see each other. It rare since she rarely visits Magnolia Town, well from my view I think she's madly in love with-

"LUCY-SAN!" A voice shouted in my ear that made me literally jump.

"S-sorry, lets go!" I cheered happily, getting into the car after Wendy.

Anyways Cana lives..in my old home town? I don't know, parents never told me where I was born and we almost travelled a lot I suppose. But I think it was called Hargeon Town...Or was it Margaret Town, maybe it was Balsam Village. Whatever doesn't really matter. But it was for sure I meet Erza and Levy-chan here in Magnolia in middle school. I think that school was called-

"So Lucy-san..." The short kid- I mean cute little girl mummbled.

"What's up Wendy?" I asked looking out the window.

"W-w-well...It's a-a-about-"

"The photo of me and that idiot? You a fan?" I asked almost coldly but barely.

"W-well actually I'm-"

That idiot. Why couldn't he stay out of my life...I never like any celebrities just the music and whatnot.

"We're here Miss-"

"Oh! Look come on Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted out interrupting the driver. Weird girl I have to say.

**W****endy's POV**

"So Lucy-san..." I said quietly. I have so many question about her and-

"What's up Wendy?" My blonde friend asked. I think we're friends...right? Ahh whatever...

"W-w-well...It's a-about-" I got cut off.

"The photo of me and that idiot? You a fan?" She asked a bit coldly.

She called him an idiot? Wow wonder what kind of stupid event he do this time. And me a fan, I look up to him since he's... I should tell her.

"W-well actually I'm-"

"We're here miss-"

"Oh! Look come on Lucy-san" I shouted so _I_ could tell her myself.

**Gray's POV**

Damn that fucking idiot is so dense. It was obvious that he likes her when I started to flirt with her to see what would he do. And that time down by the river was only because of my damn brother, what a pain in the ass.

"Yo Gajeel, you and that little bluenette girl huh?" I said teasingly giving a smirk.

"And your fan screaming out _Gray-sama, Gray-sama!_" He said raising a brow doing a girly voice before smirking back.

"Touché, touché."

After a few minutes of silent the door opened revealing none other than-

"MIRA?!" Gajeel and I said completely shocked. Its been awhile since we've seen Mira, she was like a older sister to us...or so I guess.

Mira walked in with a big smile giving a small 'Hey! Long time no see Gray, Gajeel' and behind her were Jellal and Macao. Jellal just silently walked over to his usual seat and Macao? By the window smoking, yet again.

"Macao! You know smoking is bad for your health!" Mira shouted pointing her finger at the cigarette in his hand. He just waved his hand not really caring making the ex-model sighing.

I wonder why she stop modeling all of a sudden? Maybe her rival...Jenna? Julia? No thats not it, maybe Jessica? Starts with a J...Starts with a J...I snap my fingers and remembered her name, Jenny! That's right, right? They were pretty much rivals, but if I were to pick one out of the two, it would be- "The demon white hair girl or else she'd kill me..." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you same something, Gray?" I looked up to see a half grin with a raised brow Mira looking down at me...Scary.

"N-nope!"

* * *

**(Flash Back) ****Lucy's POV**

I was just sitting at home doing my everyday routine. Right now I was doing boring homework as usual and having some strawberries. I left the TV on to listen to the news. Well, half listening to the news.

_"It has been finally official! The new group **Dynamic Tail**__have finally announced in the Top 5 groups worldwide!" _

Hm? Dynamic Tail...Haven't I heard that before? Well doesn't matter sure they sing and perform as a band or group well and sure their good-looking, but what is there to it that makes them so special anyways? I mean like what is there to it that made girls so obsessed with them that they download every picture and songs by them? I mean like-

"_I would like to thank all the fans that supported us, as well for us the Dynamic Tail because there would be no Dynamic Tail without all of us! So we are very happy to be in the Top 5 groups worldwide!"_

Natsu Dragneel...Dynamic Tail. I looked up at the TV to see the whole group bowing to their fans at the concert. Sl...Slobs. Their all...slobs? The way they dress is so, slobly? I don't know! They just don't dress proper thats all I have to say! Ugh, every famous pop star/group are always the same, being flirty, cocky, manwhore... and must I go on. I never really care so why think about it?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hey! Mind turning on the TV for me?" A woman with a high pitch voice said while sitting on the couch texting on her phone.

"S-sure!" A girl with violet hair color chirped as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV and went back to doing whatever business she was doing by the kitchen counter.

_"The famous singer of the band, **Natsu Dragneel** was seen with a girl coming out of his apartment building. It has seem that they began hugging before departing. Is this Natsu girlfriend? Just who is this beautiful girl and what's the relationship?"_

The girl on her phone suddenly stopped moving her thumbs. She looked up to see the familiar pink-haired pop star and a girl unknown.

_"Even the other famous directors are concern about this '**Golden Goddess'** they have been stating out."_

On the screen is now showing the famous director of all times, Warrod Sequen. All actors/actress would just kill to be in any film he is doing. At first glance people thought of him as an oddball nick naming some people he finds interesting, but he does get completely serious.

_"When I saw this picture, I just had the urge to call her the '**Golden Goddess' **since her hair is blonde as gold and with her perfect white pale skin. I would love this girl to participate in a film of mine."_

As she listens to this she grips her phone, with her bangs covering her eyes. She glances back at the TV to see the picture again. She was pissed off. Quickly she got up and swiftly grabbed the remote to mute it and threw it down onto the coffee table startling the girl at the counter.

"Kinana." She said coldly.

"Y-yes?" The girl name Kinana replied nervously from the girl that is now being surrounded with an evil aura, making the air around them tensed up.

"Find everything..._everything_ about that '_Golden Goddess'_ they call her. Immediately."

The girl sighed softly enough so that the woman by the couch didn't hear, "right away!" She semi-yelled before running off.

She was feeling stressed, she was ticked off. She wanted him to be _hers no one elses. _She glanced back up to the TV that showed the picture once again, she began to stare at the photo with cold, dark eyes. "Just. Who the fuck is that...with _my_ Natsu?"

* * *

**Next time on Hidden Secrets:**

_"T-this has to be a joke right? I-its really embarrassing! W-w-wait! No! S-stop!"_

* * *

**A/N: Well, yes i'm alive! and sorry bout my slow updates~ I truly am a lazy person. Anyways I've decided to change part of the story, and with this change I'm gonna go on a limb and say this may have more than 25 chapters...but who knows! Plus prob can tell by the change of title and summary? **

**Anyways anyone think they can guess who this mysterious person is that claims Natsu? (Devious smile) **

**Well I hope this story turns out well, good...um excellent? Anyways! I hope you guys like it and bla bla bla. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible :D**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Disgust

_**Chapter 8:**__ Disgust _

* * *

**_Preview:_**_ The girl sighed softly enough so that the woman by the couch didn't hear, "right away!" She semi-yelled before running off._

_She was feeling stressed, she was ticked off. She wanted him to be hers no one elses. She glanced back up to the TV that showed the picture once again, she began to stare at the photo with cold, dark eyes. "Just. Who the fuck is that...with my Natsu?"_

* * *

**A/N:** You guys probably hate me right now for updating soo slow like a snail, but I'm sorry! Gajeel recap on the story cha~

**Gajeel:** Why do I have to...Whatever. Gihihihi, anyway. Lucy got her ass dragged to out concert. We notice them. Met them at the Bar BQ. Lucy takes off to hell knows where. Blah blah blah happened. Salamander asked her on a _'date' _or something like that, I don't really care. Gary was an idiot and a prevert. Uhh, Lucy stay over at Salamander's...Stuff happens...Gihihihi. The two hugged, which was caught on camera. Got on news. Uhhh, oh! Lucy met that little wind girl...Wendy? And the two meet up and so on. Happy?

**Me: **Lovely... Enjoy!

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"ERZA!" Lu-chan yelled out as she turned to face our direction, "I gotta go...umm I'm meeting a friend i'll be back! Call you later, See ya!"

The redhead totally had shock written all over her face. "Wait Lucy!"

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through her mind..." I muttered to myself. Lu-chan is a hard worker, she does a lot of work to be honest. She gets good grades in school obviously. Well when we go back to school we will be in our last year...

Time goes by so I hope we make the best of it! She doesn't talk about her family much which worries me sometimes I mean we're best friends! So she would tell me one day right?

"Come on Levy! We gotta go, we got 25 minutes till he gets there and if he's late, um lets just say...he owe me cake. Yeah! Cake, lets go." Erza shouted at me as she grabbed a hold of my wrist and dashes off to who knows where.

"W-wait a second! Where the fu- I mean where are we GOING?!" I shouted. God damnit is she trying to make me fall and face plant the ground?! Geez talk about a good friend. Good thing I didn't speak french too or she would have scold me.

"W-well umm..You'll find out when we get there!"

Hmm... She said _he. _Is she...Don't tell me its...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAA!" I jumped for joy. Scratch that _tried_ to jump for joy while running. Hahaha bad choice...

"W-w-what is it Levy?!" Erza suddenly stopped as I screamed and turns around to face me, making me ram into her huge ass- I mean chest.

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING that happened Erza!" I'm totally in fangirl mode! Ekk I can't believe she didn't tell me yet! Why are people keeping secrets?!

The redhead blushed a deep red, "L-L-Levy!"

"Pwease~" I beg shyly with a pouty face. I know it's cute... Well I think so.

_'Geez who gave her sugar?A-aye... Plus t-this is so embarrassing...' _Erza probably thought, "F-fine. But later! We need to go PRONTO."

"Y-yes ma'man!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The two girls got out of the car and the bluenette quickly dragged the dumbfounded blonde along with her inside. Her expression changed quickly with surprise and amusement. She was amazed by how everything looked- not that it was better than she was used to short bluenette noticed her expression.

"Lucy-san we're going to go see the photographer, then we will change into our outfits. Then after that the make-up people will do their jobs and we will be ready! Come on, we gotta go up stairs."

Lucy just nodded, while the bluenette just giggled.

Stepping out of the elevator, they head to the room they need to be to see the photographer. As they both enter the room they were greeted by many of the hard workers there- while some look curious if they seen the blonde or not.

"Wendy! You are finally here~" A short man with orange hair shouted out at the two girls.

_'Did he just mumbled "men"? I swear I heard him say it...Weird'_ Lucy thought to herself as the walked up to him.

The short girl smiled brightly, "hello Ichiya, it's nice to see you again."

The man called Ichiya nodded before turning to look at the blonde head to toe. Then nodding as it was a liking to her looks. Lucy shivered in disgust. "And this is..?"

"A-ah! Right, Lucy this is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, he is the head of the sunny magazine and the weekly one to. Mr. Ichiya, this is my friend, Lucy...-"

"Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Kotobuki." Lucy says with her angelic smile to hide the disgust from this man looking like a pervert and extended her hand out.

"Call me Ichiya~" The orange-haired male replied extending his hand out to shake with hers.

_'There it was again...Did he say "men" or not?!'_ Lucy thought frustrated to herself.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Wendy and I head to the change rooms so we could change into the outfits that the workers will be giving us. As we got there Wendy was given a green dress that is tied around her neck. There are blue and yellow strips that goes down into a triangle? I don't know. She was also given some lace sandals that reach above her ankle. Along with some whatever thingy that goes around her arms- you know what I mean.

Sigh, and this was supposed to be easy? We have to change into three outfits and have our hairdos. Then pose however that Ichiya wants! I mean I swear he mumbles _"men"_ like he's a perverted person!

Anyways I got into the change room and I just stared at my outfit. It was a white tube top with a blue heart that goes in between the chest area. It's also outlined with yellow. Along with a coat that is blue. Then theres a mini skirt that goes mid-thigh which is also has a slit on the side. I was also given knee high socks with a pair of brown boots. Well here goes nothing...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh...Not bad at all..." I mumbled to myself.

I stared at myself for a good 15 seconds realizing that the outfit wasn't half bad. It showed a lot of cleavage to my preferring but still, not bad...Not bad at all. But surely people taking photo's of me are pretty embarrassing.

"Lucy-san are you ready yet?" Wendy called out.

Looks like she's already done dressing. "In a minute!" Sigh, I should check my phone to see if Levy-chan or Erza called or message-

_**VRRRR VRRRR**_

Oh look a text from Cana. Wonder what she wants...

**"Yo! I'm gonna be heading to Magnolia in a couple of weeks. Don't get too-"**

"Excited about me coming, I know I'm amazing- barf- loves and kisses, smiley face." Aye...She wishes.

I stepped out to see the bluenette sitting on the chair reading a book. "I'm ready Wendy."

She looks up at me, "Oh! Great, come on we have to get our makeup done and by the looks of it, it won't take that long." She smiled brightly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the two girls ran, they noticed a vehicle just pulling up a few feet away from them. Stepping out of the car, they noticed a familiar blue haired male. As the two girls stop they started panting. Jellal turned around and stared at the two girls. The red head held her hand up, as if she was saying to give them a moment. She then felt a warmness spread across her face.

"J-Jellal...Lucy..Sh-she..Um, well she ran off.."

The male sighed, "I heard, come on." He opened the door for the two to get in. "I'll just discussed it with you two."

The two nodded and got into the car and they drove off. After a few minutes the trio finally arrived at a studio, walking inside the blue haired male was greeted by some workers who passed by. Finally reaching the room they walked in and there sat familiar faces.

Gajeel, the first one to notice the three that just walked in he tilted his head a bit. "Where's blondie?"

The drummer sighed, "She took off and went somewhere that her friend's don't even know."

"Well, you better get that girl before fan girl's go after her." The lead guitarist chuckled as he was sitting on top of a unconscious pink head.

Levy tilted her head in confusion, "Uh..um, why is he unconscious...?"

"It's nothing you should be worried about."A voice called out from behind them. Turning around, there stood a dark blue haired man. "My names Macao Conbolt. Dynamic Tail's manager, just call me Macao."

Both of the girls nodded as the manager then continued. "As you know. Natsu and your friend got caught on a photo and blah blah blah resulting into the paparazzi into wanting to know more so they'll be hunting them down." The band sweat dropped at their managers explanation.

Jellal cleared his throat. "Anyways. We need Lucy to be with us or it'll cause some trouble for her and-"

"But, knowing Lu-chan...She'll probably disagree to this." The small bluenette girl interrupted. "She's pretty stubborn...so-"

"Then we'll drag her lazy ass here. Simply as that. Gihihihi." Gajeel lazily stated.

"But-"

"He's right, Levy." The redhead quickly said. "Despite the odd way of his laughter," The male quickly sent a glare to Erza. "We both know how stubborn Lucy is, so the only way is to kidnap her- _my _way or just get her and drag her all the way here with her shouting, yelling, complaining, and her violent kicks and all."

The boys just looked at each other and shivered before looking back at the redhead. "Your way."

"Alright, so here's the plan..."

* * *

"T-this has to be a joke right? I-its really embarrassing! W-w-wait! No! S-stop!"

"It looks really cute on you!"

"W-Wendy...Th-this is.."

The two girls are currently in the dressing room getting ready for another shoot. And this shoot is, _cosplay._ Wendy is currently wearing a dark blue skirt, along with knee high socks with a cream colour flats.

She has a dark purple tail with black strips. She then has a button up dark blue jacket that is white along the top of the sleeves and collar. The bluenette also has a cream colour bow along with her dark purple cat-like ears with black strips as her hair is put up into two high side pigtails.

As for Lucy, she is wearing red-like-bathing suit along with a pink heart on her left breast and it outlined in white on the top. She then has black stockings with red heels. The blonde girl also has white bunny ears on top of her head with white wrist cuffs.

Wendy tilted her head to the side. "But I think you look good in it." She then took her phone and and took a picture as the blonde turn fifty shades of red. The bluenette then texted someone and put her phone away.

The blonde girl sighed and rubbed her arms unconsciously. "Anyway, let's go. I'd like to get this one over with."

After some time the shoot was finally finish. Siting down she got comfortable in the chair and stretched her legs a bit. "I didn't know Modelling would be this exhausting..."

"Lucy-san would you like a ride home?" Wendy asks as she was dress in normal clothing.

The blonde nodded her head and looked down at herself. "Ah, I still need to change..." The bluenette fiddled with her fingers.

"Um..about that...One of the workers by accidentally spilled my drink onto your clothing."

"EHH?!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Lucy sighed. "Whatever, I'm too tired to change anyways, lets go its already dark."

The two girl headed for the car and got in and sat quietly. The driver glanced at the blonde girl then back at the bluenette. Lucy huffed and brought her bag close to her chest. "Don't ask. My house is at **(Insert address).**"

After a quiet ride the car then made it to a stop in front of the teen's house. She then quickly got out. "Thank Wendy, I had fun!"

"Uh, I hope we can do it another time!"

"R-right! Good night."

"Good night, Lucy-san."

The blonde teen watch the car leave before heading inside. She hastily unlocked the door and stepped inside. She was heading to the kitchen as she dropped her bag onto the counter.

Lucy then made her way to grab a glass of milk and put it into the microwave. Waiting for a minute or so the microwave then beep notifying that it was warm. Grabbing the glass she took a sip and sighed.

***DING DONG***

Her doorbell rang and it echo inside her house. Huffing in annoyance she walked over to her door. Taking another sip she opened her door.

***SPFFTTT* (Spit sound?)**

She blinked.

Then blinked again.

In front of her her jaw slowly fell to the ground as she just stared at the people who were covered in her spit milk, which didn't make then too happy.

* * *

**_Next time on Hidden Secrets:_**

_"I can't believe you did that?! How could you?"_

_"It was for your own good!" The redhead shouted back at her. "You don't want paparazzi following you, do you?!"_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update!

Lucy: Are you? Are you really? -Glares-

Me: Uh...Sure? -Shivers slightly-

Wendy: It's not nice to glare, Lucy-san

Me: Yeah! -Quickly bows to the readers- But seriously! I'll try to fix my late updates. Also, for whoever is also reading the gralu I was working on, it'll be on hold since I totally forget what I was doing...Plus I started it with no plan so it's a mess T_T (Or I'll update that really really slowly...)

Wendy: -Shakes head side to side- Should've had a plan at first, Demon-san.

Me: o_o But I'm a la-

Lucy: No excuses!

Ichiya: MEN~

Lucy/Wendy: -sweat drops-

Me: Get out you ugly ass orange head! We're having girl talk!

Ichiya: Be sure to Follow/Favourite if you haven't. Men~

Wendy: Please review!

Lucy: Demon-General Out~

Me: Huh? H-Haah?!


	9. Chapter 9: Attitude

**A/N: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry if this is a sucky chapter...I did lose half of what I was working on, since my laptop shut down before I could save my work and blah blah blah. Well enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_**_Attitude_

"What are you doing here?!"

"I can't believe I came here to get spat on with milk."

"This is disgusting."

"How are you two not spat on?!"

The two girls shrugged as they were behind the whole group along with the bluenette male who secretly stood quietly beside them. Dynamic Tail was currently in front of Lucy's house, along with her two good friends, Levy and Erza. The band were covered in the blonde's spat of milk as Jellal and the two girls hid behind them quickly to avoid being spat on to their liking.

"What are you doing here?"

They all turned to look at the exhausted blonde female. For a moment she could notice a tint of pink on their cheeks, but they would just looked away as she narrowed her eyes.

Gajeel chuckled and pointed at her. "Gihihihi...Bunny girl."

Lucy's eye brow twitched at the name he just gave her. She opened her mouth, then closed it and looked down at herself before realizing that she was still in the costume. As her face gone red she stepped back and slam the door shut.

"That wasn't very nice."

"But she was in a bunny costume."

The two girls, plus Jellal sighed and shook their head. The pink headed singer knocked on the door several times before waiting for an answer. Getting impatient he then started to press the doorbell several times then stopping to wait for an answer.

Groaning he was about to press it again but a hand stopped him before he could do so. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the red head. "Give her a moment you dumb butt."

Hearing a door slam, they heard footsteps coming towards their way. The door then swung opened revealing the blonde girl in sweatpants, along with a baggy shirt and her hair dripping wet.

"What is it that you want?! Can't you see I'm tired? Whatever you want. I. Am. Saying. No. N-O." She huffed in annoyance.

"Lucy, do you mind if we talk to you inside?"

"If we stay out here. We'll have unwanted guests to your liking."

The blonde stared at them for a moment before storming back into the house leaving the door open for them to get in.

Entering the redhead turned to everyone. "Stay in the living room and do not touch anything." Ezra then made her way upstairs along with the petit bluenette. As the two of them made it towards the blonde's room, they heard a hair dryer on.

Glancing at each other, the both of them entered their friend's room and waited for her till she was finish. Levy sat on the bed while she watched her redhead pace back and forth in the room. "Ne, Erza. Do you really think she'll agree?"

She stopped for a moment and turned to the blue head. "Probably not."

The bathroom door then opened revealing Lucy with dry hair that has been pulled into a ponytail. "What are they doing here?"

The two girls looked at each other then back to the blonde female. "Well, Lucy...They just-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I swear if you say something about going under protection or whatever I'll personally slaughter myself." Lucy interrupted. "You both know very well that I do not like _'f__amous'_ people."

* * *

"We need you to come with us, so you won't be followed by paparazzi or anything like that."

The annoyed blonde looked at the other two girls. "I stand corrected."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. Gray stood up and walked over to Lucy. "Look, we just-"

"I am saying no. N-O. And put a freaking shirt on, creep."

Looking down he noticed his shirt was missing. Looking around the room he found his shirt by the front door. Gajeel huffed and put his arms behind his head. "Bunny girl, just come with us and don't make it harder than it already was." He thought for a moment. "Thats what sh-"

"Really?" Erza and Jellal said in sync, as the bass just shrugged.

Lucy sighed in annoyance. "I said it once, I'll say it again. I. Am. Not. Going. So it's a NO."

Rubbing her temples she got up and went to the front door. Opening it she pointed outwards and looked at the group. They were about to say something, but the girl motion them to stop and pointed the way out once again. One by one they stepped out and turned to face her.

Huffing she put a hand on her hip. "Nothing will change my mind. Erza. Levy. Goodnight." With that she then closed the door and locked it. She then turned off all the lights and went to her room and laid down on her bed.

After a few minutes, she turned off her light and got some shut eyes. 'Another exhausting day.' With that she fell into slumber.

**-x-**

"Now what?"

"Hold on."

"But-"

"Just wait. God, you're so impatient."

Erza checked the time and nodded towards Levy. The two of them got up and walked over to the door. The guys just stared at them in confusion. "Wait what are you doing?!"

The redhead turned to them and smirked. "Trust me. I'd do this a lot with her. There was a time where she locked herself and let nobody in, so I had to do something. And no I would not break down the door or else I'd have to pay for that."

Going on her tippy toes she felt around the top of the door frame and found what she needed. Kneeling down she took a pin from her pocket and the needle that was on the door frame into the keyhole. Jiggling it around she stopped for a moment and turned.

***CLICK***

She twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Standing up she glanced at the guys as they gaped at her in disbelief. "Don't ask where'd I learned it." With that, the two girls quietly walked in as the boys just trailed behind them.

"Ok, so heres the plan."

"You're telling us the plan now?!" Natsu and Gajeel whisper-shouted towards the redhead.

Erza gave the two a side glare before stepping up stairs. A hand grabbed hold of her arm before she could go up any further. Turning her head, she came face to face to a tattooed face. "Are you sure about this?"

The redhead sighed. "Look, I've known Lucy for a while and pretty much..." She glanced over to Levy as she just shrugged. "Lucy is a heavy sleeper."

All the boys blinked for a moment and stared at the redhead in slight confusion. "Haah?"

The bluenette girl huffed. "After a while, we had a sleepover at her house and once it was morning, Lu-chan was pretty tired but we had to wake her up...And when we tried to wake her up, she wouldn't wake, not even to the slightest loudness of the yelling or shaking her." She explained.

Erza nodded. "So, seeing her tried right now is a chance for us. She'll be in deep slumber and nothing would be able to wake her up for a while...I hope."

The two girls continued up stairs as the boys just thought about what they just explained to them, taking it all in. Beside the one of the blue heads. Erza opened the door and blinked.

"Erza, is something wrong?"

"Um...Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"When did Lucy have a dog?"

"Huh..?"

Levy step beside the redhead and looked towards where she was looking. In the middle of the room was a small white...dog? The bluenette girl tilted her head. "That's a dog...?" She questioned.

"Oi, what's taking so-"

All the guys stood directly behind them as the peered into the room looking at what the both girls are looking at. "The hell is that?"

"Is that suppose to be a dog?"

"Why does it have a orange...you know what let's just take Lucy and let's go."

The two girls shook their heads and step into the room. "Alright, Gajeel. Grab Lucy and let's go."

"Why me?" Gajeel questioned. "Wait, don't answer that." He walked up to the bed and grabbed the blonde's arm and swung her over his shoulder. "This will do, let's go."

Levy shook her head in disapproval. "That is not how you treat a lady."

"Grrr..."

Everyone peered down at the so called dog as it growled at Gajeel. Natsu looked from the dog, to Gajeel, to Lucy and back down repeating the process. "I think we should bring...him? With us..."

"Uhh...sure?" Erza answered slightly confused. "Gray, take the dog and let's go before she wakes up."

Gray didn't question and picked up the dog. "Shouldn't one of you girls bring some clothes for her?"

"Almost finished." Levy said as she grabbed a few other clothes and put it inside of the large bag. "Alright, here you go." She thrusted the bag towards Natsu.

"Why do I have to carry it?!"

"Because, Gray is carrying the dog, Gajeel got Lucy and I'm going to be driving. Duh." Jellal stated as he rolled his eyes.

The pink head gasped. "Damn, Jellal got some sass!"

"And you're truly and idiot. Let's get going, before bunny girl starts drooling." Gajeel grunted and walked out the door along with Levy and Gray.

The rest of them trailed behind them as they walked out the door. The redhead stopped in the doorway and realized something. "I'll be right back." She turned back inside and went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she saw the strawberry short cake and took the slice, grabbing Lucy's bag and headed out and locked the door.

"Really?" Levy questioned as she hopped into the car.

"Umm, ready?" Jellal opened the passenger seat for her.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Tap_

_._

_._

_._

_Tap_

_._

_._

_._

_Tap._

_A older woman is sitting at a table reading a book as she tapped her finger against the glass table that is placed outside on the porch. The woman then begins to hum a tune. The sound of liquid being poured could be heard throughout the silence._

_"Ah, Claude." The woman spoke looking up from her book to the butler._

_"Earl Grey tea, ma'am?"_

_"Yes, thank you." She gracefully accepts and takes a sip of the tea before beginning to hum once again._

_She felt a tug on her dress. Looking downwards, she noticed the young blonde girl that resembles a lot like her standing there. "Mama? Can you sing me a song?"_

_The woman picked the young girl up and placed her on her lap. Smiling at the young girl, she glanced through the glass door and onto the grand piano. "Why don't you play me a song on the piano first?"_

_"Okay!" The young girl jumped off her lap and Claude opened the door so she could run inside. _

_Leaving the door open, Claude walked behind the young girl and picked her up and sat her down on the chair for her. "What song would you like to play?"_

_The young girl looked up at the butler. **(Insert Piano Song Here) **_

_Claude nodded his head and took out the sheets for it and placed them in front of her. She nodded her head as a thank you as he went to do his business. Cracking some of her fingers she then began to play._

_The nice melody echo through the room and out towards the porch where her mother is. The woman smiled to herself as she hummed and kept on reading her book. Enjoying the sound of the piano, the woman got up and place her book down before heading inside._

_The older woman walked over towards the little girl and sat beside her as she continued._

_As the young girl finished playing the song she looked up at her mother and smiled. "Can you sing me a song?"_

_"Of course." The older woman replied and played the piano as __she sang._

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open and stared up onto the unfamiliar ceiling. Narrowing her eyes she slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. 'Where...am I? Oh mavis, Please don't tell me-'

"Ah, you're awake." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh great. It's _Erza__. _Where am I and what am I doing here. Oh wait, am I here to be rape first thing in the morning, already?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She glanced to see a clock on the wall and it says 6:30.

The redhead leaned on the wall and stared at her. "Lucy, Please don't. I don't tolerance with an attitude like that."

"Oh Please. You're probably enjoy every moment right now. You got what you want, you super duper crush, along with Levy."

"Lucy. I would never do that-"

"Oh please! As if. Your fucking head over heels for him and you barely know the guy, no screw that, he doesn't even know you! So why would he like you in the first place?"

"Lucy!"

"Don't Lucy! Me, Erza. I don't care."

"Stop acting like a bitch, Lucy. No wonder why your always alone before Levy and I first met you. Maybe we should of just let you be, and let yourself live a horrible life." Erza shot at the blonde.

"Then why didn't you?! Huh? I wouldn't have to hear all your fucking yapping all the time!"

"Maybe it was because we were dared to! Nobody dared to go up to you or speak to you! So why would you think we would?! But, now we're just doing this to help you! So at least thank us for helping! We helped break into you house and kidnap you here alright!"

"I can't believe you did that!? How could you?"

"It was for your own good!" The redhead shouted back at her. "You don't want paparazzi following you, do you?!"

Lucy bit down on her lip. "Get out."

"Wait, Lucy I-"

Erza's jaw clenched regretting the words she spoke.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. Leave." She watched her leave out of the room. A silent single tear streamed down her face. Running her hand through her messy hair, she laid back down and let slumber take over once again.

Feeling light beam down onto the blonde's face, she began to stir. Slowly, her eyes opened and looked out the window where the sun shone down into. Staring blankly out the window she gritted her teeth and sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm glad your finally awake. Have a nice sleep?"

Looking towards the door she stared at the blue haired male with a tattoo on his face. She stared at him for a good solid minute as he awkwardly stood there before squirming under her gaze. "Just where am I? Why are you- Oh god, don't tell me you guys kidnap me! Oh mavis, what did you people do to me?!"

"Lucy?" A hoarse voice called out as a redhead walked through the door.

"Erza?" The blonde stared at the two confusedly before dropping her head into her hands. "Please tell me I'm dreaming, this has to be a joke."

"Sorry bunny girl, but we had to do what was needed." A voice, Gajeel, spoke as he strolled into the room with a glass of juice.

The blonde glared. "That halfass apology isn't working and don't call me that."

"Don't be mad, Lu-chan. We knew that you don't like that much attention, so it'd be best to be here or...you know the paparazzi would bother you." Levy spoke as she walked into the room as well.

"Levy. I am in sweatpants and a baggy shirt."

"Ah, don't worry. I brought you some clothes."

"Not the point here-"

"C'mon, Lu-chan."

Lucy huffed in annoyance and laid back down. "I'm too tired for this...Wake me up, never." As she laid down, she reached to grab the covers and pull them over her entire body but a hand stopped her from doing so.

Suddenly, the blonde screeched as she was lifted off the bed and into the air. "Le-Let go of me!" Lucy struggled as she turned her head and noticed a tint of pink. "LET GO OF ME! NATSU!"

The pink haired singer heaved the blonde out of the room and into the living room. Lucy tried everything to get out of his grip with kicking, punching, swinging, twist, etc. After a while, she gave up and allowed Natsu to carry her.

Finally, thinking that she was going to be set down onto her feet, the singer placed her down before pulling her down to sit on his lap as he had his arms around her to secure her from leaving. Lucy clicked her tongue as she struggled before decided just to leave it be.

"Natsu. Let. Go. Of. Me."

"No can do, Luce. We've got some things to talk about." He gestured with his chin as the rest of the gang settled themselves into the living turned her attention towards Jellal since he seems the most trusted out of the people there.

'Cool...relax...and calm.' Lucy sighed as she recomposed herself and looked over at the rest of the people. Gritting her teeth, she swallowed and blinked rapidly before putting her attention on the rest of the people.

"Alright, listen Lucy. We only need you to stay here for a while till everything that's been going on to settle, or else it'll cause more trouble for us and the workers we work with and it'll put it in lots of work and stuff like that." Jellal started as Lucy then turned to face him fully with her back against the singer. She then lifted her legs of and sat crossed legged.

"I will be allow some freedom right? Because staying in this household and not going out at all will be a deep shit no. And I do not want to be just hanging around you guys all the time and stuff like that." The blonde said.

"Of course. you'll be allowed to go anywhere you like, but I should warn you not to go out in crowded places or where people will recognize you with Natsu. And so since we're a band of guys, your two friends, Erza and Levy, will also be staying with you here. Also since there's only four of us, with rooms only for the four of us-"

"We're going to be sharing rooms." A voice interrupted.

Everyone looked over to see a half naked ink-haired male with a shirt hanging over his shoulder and a towel over his damped hair as he rubbed it to dry it more. "Oi, put your shirt on, you stripper." Lucy flinched and arched her back forgetting that she was sitting on Natsu.

"Don't tell me what to do droopy eyes."

"Yeah, so we'll be sharing rooms...So, I was thinking that Gray could share his room with Natsu, so that Lucy and Levy would have-" Jellal was cut off as the two shouted.

"I AIN'T SHARING WITH THE STRIPPER!"

"I DON'T WANT TO SHARE WITH THE SNORING FLAME HEAD!"

They both pointed at each other shouting. Lucy winced at the loudness of his voice in her ear, she covered her ears and groaned. 'Damn pricks...I think I'm death now.'

"That's fine, Jellal. Levy can share with metal face over there." She gestured to Gajeel. "And I'm sure that Erza will be sharing with you." A small ghost smirked appeared on her face as the two girls blushed.

"And what about you?" Erza asked trying to hide her blush.

"Me? Well, I could just share with Gray-"

"Hell nah! There's no way I'm letting you share or even be in the same room with that perverted stripper." Natsu immediately interrupted.

Gray had a sly smirk placed on his face. "You know, I wouldn't mind sharing with Lucy. It's better than a snoring pink head." He teased. "Oh, and don't worry. I _promise _I wouldn't touch a single hair on her."

Natsu growled and glared at the ink-haired guitarist.

The blonde huffed as she placed her elbow on her knee and leaned her chin on her fist. "You know, _Natsu_. If you _wanted _me so badly, all you have to do is ask. Just admit your head over heels for me." She spoke in a cocky voice and smirked as she glanced back at the singer.


End file.
